Angel Without Wings
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: IchiHitsu "Ah, itu karena kau belum bertemu dengan malaikatmu saja…" "Kau tetap menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap yang telah mencuri hatiku dan tetap akan kucintai sampai kapanpun." For Bleach: VivaFest


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Angel Without Wings**

**Universe****/Timeline/Reality****: **AU-ish/AT-ish/AR-ish  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>Bleach OVA—Sealed Sword Frenzy**  
>Pairing: <strong>IchiHitsu  
><strong>Dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival: <strong>Opposite Crush

* * *

><p>Where's my angel? Go on and take my life<br>Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight  
>Where's my angel? Go on and take my life<br>Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight

_**Where's My Angel **_by_** Metro Station**_

* * *

><p>Saat itu bukan pertama kalinya Kurosaki Ichigo berharap ada seutas tali panjang dan kuat di tangan kanannya dan segulung lakban di tangan kirinya untuk membungkam temannya yang kadang—ralat, selalu—nggak jelas dan suka berulah, Asano Keigo, semenjak ia mengenal remaja berambut coklat itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Temannya yang <em>womanizer<em>—ok, tak mengejutkan—itu lagi-lagi mengoceh tentang bagaimana Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami berkedok murid pindahan yang baru beberapa hari bersekolah di sana (bukan berarti ia tahu kalau gadis bermata violet itu adalah shinigami) adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk menunjukkan pada manusia _of how heavenly being she was_.

Oke, lebay.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Ichigo tahu kalau perkataan temannya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bangsawan Kuchiki itu memang bukan—atau lebih tepatnya 'sudah bukan lagi'—manusia sejak kurang lebih 150 tahun yang lalu. Dan di sini Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah ada malaikat yang suka berbohong, menendang, dan memukul makhluk lain.

Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Ooh, Kuchiki-san~ Di mana kau, bidadariku~?"

_Well_, mungkin memang ada dan malaikat yang suka berbohong, menendang, dan memukul itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Berisik kau," kata Ichigo datar sambil melayangkan sebuah tempat pensil—yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya—ke arah temannya yang sedang berpose nggak jelas—yang langsung mengingatkannya pada ayahnya yang juga sering berpose seperti itu.

Keigo—yang tumbennya berhasil—menepis serangan dadakan sahabatnya yang berambut oranye itu langsung menyerang balik Ichigo dengan: "Kau jahat, Ichigoo~ Memangnya kau tidak senang melihatku sedang bahagia begini?" ratapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat se-_innocent _mungkin dan air mata buaya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Keigo tidak terpukul setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang sudah bisa ditebak itu. Ia malah menyeringai dan dengan santai ia berkata, "ah, itu karena kau belum bertemu dengan malaikatmu saja… Setiap orang punya malaikatnya masing-masing dan Kuchiki-san adalah malaikatku saat ini—"

"Maksudmu malaikatmu selalu berganti-ganti, begitu?" Mizuiro yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya angkat bicara.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi," lanjut Keigo, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mizuiro, "setiap orang punya malaikatnya sendiri-sendiri dan jika sudah menemukan malaikatnya, mereka akan merasa seperti sedang berada di surga… Kuchiki-san~~ Bawalah aku ke surgamu~~" Keigo mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan air mata berlinangan dan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada plus mulut monyong tidak kurang dari 10 cm.

"Menurutku dia lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki yang sedang kasmaran," kata Mizuiro pelan pada Ichigo yang sedang ber-_sweatdrop _ria. "Biarkan saja dia begitu dulu sebentar."

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sebelum menjawab, "kau benar."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki-san ada di mana, ya?"

"Entahlah. Paling-paling sedang makan bekal di dekat lapangan dengan anak-anak cewek lain," jawab Ichigo. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela di mana langit sedang cerah-cerahnya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan besar awan yang seringkali menghalangi sinar matahari ke bumi.

'_Malaikat, ya…'_

Satu-satunya figur yang mendekati sosok malaikat yang pernah ia tahu hanyalah mendiang ibunya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Kurosaki Masaki. Masaki adalah wanita baik hati dan selalu tersenyum. Ia masih ingat betul ketika suatu hari ada seekor anak anjing yang salah satu kakinya terluka di teras rumah mereka. Ibunya dengan segera membawa anak anjing malang itu ke klinik di rumah mereka dan mengobatinya bahkan merawatnya sampai bisa berjalan kembali.

Ichigo tersenyum. Tidak ada orang lain selain ibunya yang menjadi bidadari baginya…

* * *

><p>"Aku adalah pedang."<p>

Dan sesaat setelah Ichigo mendengar kalimat singkat itu meluncur dari mulut Baishin, ia merasa tubuhnya dihujam puluhan pedang ketika ia menatap ke mata turquoise pucat mantan shinigami itu.

"AAAARGH!" erang Ichigo. Ia bisa merasakan reiryoku-nya mengalir meninggalkan dirinya melalui tangan Baishin yang mencengkram bahunya dalam jumlah besar. Seluruh konsentrasinya terpusat hanya pada rasa sakit dan lelah yang timbul karena menghilangnya tenaga secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyadari Rukia yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Baishin dan dirinya tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi menuju bumi dan menghantam jalan beraspal. Zangetsu terlepas dari tangannya dan berada di luar jangkauan.

Baishin tertawa dan berseru, "ini sempurna!" di tengah tawanya.

Ichigo terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya untuk menyadari kalau cengkraman Baishin di pundaknya sudah lepas, digantikan dengan beban berat di punggunggnya yang tak lain adalah salah satu kaki besar Baishin.

Ketika rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya mereda, ia membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan adanya reiatsu baru—reiatsu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi entah mengapa rasa dingin yang terpancar dari reiatsu itu mengingatkannya pada musim dingin.

Dan perwakilan shinigami bermata coklat itu sangat yakin bahwa reiatsu itu berasal dari langit.

Maka ia pun memaksa lehernya yang terasa seperti jelly untuk mendongak menatap langit. Dan apa yang dilihatnya tak akan mungkin hilang dari pikirannya bahkan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Awan-awan hitam tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit yang semula cerah dengan kristal-kristal es—yang entah berasal darimana dan bagaimana caranya—berkilauan seperti permata. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo terpana, melainkan sesosok anak laki-laki yang terlihat tidak lebih tua dengan adik-adik kembarnya yang melesat turun dari langit. Rambutnya yang seputih salju membingkai wajahnya yang berbentuk hati dan matanya—Tuhan! Matanya sangat indah! Ichigo belum pernah melihat sepasang mata dengan warna yang begitu memikat sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dicerna Ichigo adalah: _He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his short life._

* * *

><p>'<em>Apakah dia malaikat?'<em>

* * *

><p>Tak diragukan lagi, anak laki-laki itu adalah makhluk paling menawan yang pernah dilihatnya.<p>

Ichigo bisa mendengar komando pelepasan shikai anak itu dengan jelas dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung tahu kenapa reiatsu anak itu terasa seperti musim dingin.

Karena anak bermata indah itulah musim dingin itu sendiri.

Ichigo merasakan dingin yang amat sangat ketika naga es yang dilepaskan anak itu meluncur tak jauh dari tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Renji berseru, "Hitsugaya-taichou!".

'_Jadi namanya Hitsugaya…'_ kata Ichigo dalam hati. _'Tapi 'taichou'? Apa mungkin anak sekecil itu adalah kapten?'_

Pikiran Ichigo langsung mengembara ke masa lalu, mengingat wajah-wajah kapten di Gotei 13 yang pernah ditemuinya. Kakek-kakek botak yang dilihatnya di Bukit Soukyoku adalah Kapten Divisi 1 yang juga merupakan Kapten Kepala. Cewek berambut pendek yang bertarung dengan Yoruichi-san itu Kapten Divisi 2. Shinigami berwajah rubah dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menyebalkan itu tadinya Kapten Divisi 3. Unohana-san Kapten Divisi 4. Si brengsek Aizen mantan Kapten Divisi 5. Byakuya Kapten Divisi 6. Kyouraku-san Kapten Divisi 8. Si Maniak Kenpachi Kapten Divisi 11. Ukitake-san Kapten Divisi 13 dan Ishida pernah menceritakan padanya kalau Kapten Divisi 12 itu seperti manusia robot. Dan Ichigo langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa seorang anak kecil yang tingginya kira-kira sedadanya berada di tengah-tengah mereka—yang ukuran tubuhnya kebanyakan dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya—sangat mengganggu pikiran.

Sosok semenawan Hitsugaya sangat tidak pantas berada di tempat yang sama dengan shinigami-shinigami brutal. Ia harusnya duduk di awan, mengenakan gaun putih bersih dengan sayap di punggungnya sambil memainkan harpa. Begitulah anggapan Ichigo.

Tapi beginilah kenyataan. Bukannya gaun putih bersih, Hitsugaya mengenakan shihakuso hitam. Bukannya memainkan harpa, ia malah memainkan sebilah katana yang panjangnya sangat tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Tapi yang paling jelas adalah…

Ia tidak bersayap.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bisa mendengar suara panik Hanatarou dan Rukia berseru memanggil namanya. Tapi yang sangat menarik perhatiannya adalah sederet kata-kata yang ditujukan padanya setelahnya.<p>

"Hei, kau yang di sana. Kau baik-baik saja?"

'_Sang bidadari sedang berbicara padaku!"_

* * *

><p>"Higa Zekkou!" seru Renji sambil menusukkan bilah zanpakutou-nya ke tanah dan tak lama kemudian, yang Ichigo tahu, ia sudah terbebas dari Baishin dan melayang beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya menghantam tanah.<p>

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Baishin yang—sialnya—mengeluarkan bankai-nya. Energi dahsyat yang terpancar dari tubuh besar Baishin memaksa Ichigo untuk mengerahkan reiryoku-nya agar ia tidak terhempas ke belakang dan menutup matanya.

Dan saat itulah ia kembali merasakan reiatsu dingin yang sama dan sudah sangat dikenalinya.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Ichigo membuka matanya di saat yang tepat ketika sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari es muncul di punggung Toushirou (ia akhirnya mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nama yang sangat sesuai untuknya pikir Ichigo), menjadikannya terlihat lebih mengagumkan daripada sebelumnya.

Dan ini membuat kelinci-kelinci di kepala Ichigo meloncat-loncat.

'_Dia punya sayap!'_

* * *

><p>"Kau mau apa ke sini, Kurosaki?"<p>

Ichigo cemberut mendengar komentar Toushirou yang sepertinya sangat tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di kantornya saat itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke meja besar di seberang ruangan tempat shinigami berambut putih itu sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen atau apalah itu dengan serius duduk di sana di sebelah tumpukan dokumen yang belum selesai.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Toushirou ketus tapi Ichigo malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitukah seharusnya kau memperlakukan pacarmu yang baru saja tiba di Soul Society demi mengunjungi bidadarinya yang tercinta? Dengan kasar dan tak berperasaan? Aku terluka…" kata Ichigo dramatis.

Toushirou mendengus dan membalas, "aku bukan bidadari."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Kurosaki."

"Ah, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Kita kan sudah jadian setahun lebih."

"Itu akan kulakukan kalau kau berhenti memanggilku 'Toushirou'."

"Hm? Kau mau dipanggil 'Shiro-chan'? Baiklah kalau itu maumu…"

"…Lebih baik 'Toushirou'…"

"Kupikir juga begitu… Nah, seperti yang tadi kubilang, kau terlalu jahat untuk ukuran bidadari, Toushirou."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku bukan bidadari. Aku ini shinigami. Dewa Kematian. Lagipula aku tidak punya sayap dan tidak ada lingkaran halo di atas kepalaku."

"Apalah bedanya bidadari dengan dewa? Mereka sama-sama _heavenly being_. Lagipula apapun yang kau katakan…" Ichigo menunduk, meraih tangan kiri pacarnya yang tidak memegang kuas, dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau tetap menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap yang telah mencuri hatiku dan tetap akan kucintai sampai kapanpun."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Huff.. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini.. :DD Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Metro Station yang judulnya <em>Where's My Angel<em>. Makanya penggalan liriknya aku sisipkan di awal cerita…

Aku nggak tau apa BVF untuk tahun ini mengharuskan pesertanya menyisipkan alasan kenapa 2 tokoh ini dijadikan main chara di fic. Tapi alasan aku memilih IchiHitsu untuk kategori _'Opposite Crush'_ ya—udah jelas kan? Cukup banyak perbedaan di antara mereka (kecuali gender tentunya). Yang penting adalah, yang satu masih hidup sementara yang satu lagi tidak. Dan satu lagi, yang satu adalah mantan ryoka sementara yang satu lagi adalah shinigami taichou. Bukankah unik bila seorang shinigami taichou yang patuh pada peraturan jatuh cinta pada seorang ryoka yang melanggar peraturan?

Ah ya, cukup sudah ocehan saya.

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! All reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated! **_**:D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They are different from each other yet so similar in some ways<strong>_


End file.
